608: Slugger
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to deflect incoming enemy projectiles and swat away balls, toys, and fruits thrown over the fence by annoying kids. His one true place is at the baseball field as a coaching assistant for Little League softball. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a Little League coach threw his pod into a cooler of melted ice. He reappeared in "Glitch". Personality Slugger is an adept baseball player who is actually stronger than he appears to be. He will hit anything that comes his way on instinct due to his programming, but is also one of the least hostile among the other experiments. He seems cautious of people, but gets along quite well with others once he gets to know them. Appearance Slugger is a small yellow pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin beak-like mouth, and a baseball bat-like tail. In Stitch!, Slugger has teeth in his beak. Special Abilities Slugger's tail can deflect incoming projectiles of almost any texture or substance. His tail is powerful enough to knock a ball out of existence, yet delicate enough to do the same to something as fragile as an avocado without fracturing it. His tail is plasma-proof and supposedly bulletproof to aid in carrying out his function. He can also rotate his tail more than 360 degrees around his waist at impossible speeds. He has amazing strength, absurd precision and coordination, and is capable of flight. Slugger can only speak in a series of snorts and grunts. Weaknesses Slugger has trouble with anything other than hitting objects, therefore making catching, kicking, or any other action almost impossible for him. It was claimed by Gantu that Slugger was weaker than most other experiments, but this was proven to be wrong. ''Stitch! Slugger made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He made another appearance along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Kixx when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Slugger Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|Slugger's experiment pod ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-02.jpg|Brrrr! ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-07.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-32.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-28-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-49-58.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-17.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-56.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-24.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-59.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-55-28.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-31-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-32-51.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-34-07.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-35-00.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-07.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-45.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-38-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-39-49.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-40-32.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-41-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-57-18.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-44-21.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-45-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-46-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-50-33.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-00.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-58-13.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-53-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-55-43.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-56-15.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 8-59-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-13-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h01m47s55.png ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-19-08.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-20-02.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-21-27.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-01-18.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-06.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-22-13.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-58.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-05-54.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-06-32.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-07-10.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h02m47s191.png ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 9-11-39.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-24-58.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-26-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-27-26.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-29-41.jpg Glitch ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h20m00s044.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h21m05s612.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h21m17s347.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h21m24s568.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h21m56s346.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h22m13s024.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h22m44s831.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h22m52s782.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h23m13s636.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h23m31s266.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h24m10s948.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h57m46s574.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m26s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-14h52m46s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h16m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m44s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m39s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h46m31s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m48s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h13m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m58s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h17m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h35m23s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture-19-12-03-16h15m36s590.jpg Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland! ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-53-26.jpg|Slugger in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-07-56.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-56-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-56.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-17-55.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-52.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-21-25.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-37.jpg Miscellaneous Panes89.jpg Slugger Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Despite Gantu claiming Slugger to be weak, he was able to grasp a basketball pole and whack Gantu over a vast distance without any struggle, and another time he suspended Stitch in mid-flight, again without any struggle. *Slugger's pod color is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Slugger as: "Experiment 608. Primary function: Deflection of incoming enemy projectiles." **According to Jumba, Slugger "will swat at many different things. In addition to deflecting airborne projectiles launched by enemies, he is also programmed to swat away balls, toys, and fruit thrown over fence by annoying neighbor children." Category:Experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males